


Dizzy on love

by elletromil



Series: Love Concussed [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilians, Crack, Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It’s the first time Harry’s seeing Merlin without a shirt on.And the man is bloody gorgeous.He already knew that he probably wouldn’t have an ounce of fat on his body since Merlin is a beanpole, but nothing could have prepared him to just howmuscularhe is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts).



> So this is just something silly I wrote today based on [this post](http://completely-nonsequitur.tumblr.com/post/174006955464/i-had-been-on-a-few-casual-dates-with-this-girl) I saw last night and thought some people would like to read :)

Harry is a gentleman and so, doesn’t put out on the first date. Or the first half a dozen.

He likes the process of charming and being charmed in return, the slow reveal of what is under one’s clothing, the developing trust that comes with not self-censoring more intimate thoughts.

Which doesn’t mean he’s not looking forward the fucking like rabbits part, but it’s not the end goal. The end goal is finding a partner to share his life with. Sexual compatibility is only one aspect of said life and not the most important on his list.

All this to say, it’s the first time he’s seeing Merlin without a shirt on.

And the man is bloody gorgeous.

He already knew that he probably wouldn’t have an ounce of fat on his body since Merlin is a beanpole, but nothing could have prepared him to just how  _muscular_  he is.

How those miles and miles of lean muscles could have been hidden by Merlin’s favoured cardigans is beyond him. He’s got an honest-to-god  _six pack_  for heaven’s sake. He’s pretty sure he could cut himself if he were to touch him, that’s how well-defined his muscles are.

And it’s not like Harry isn’t fit himself. Sure he’s only a tailor, but he’s no stranger to the gym and no slouch. But Merlin is another category entirely and Harry can only stare.

“Harry?”

Hearing his name startles him out of his trance-like state and makes him realise that he hasn’t breathe in a while and with most of his blood down south, it’s enough to leave him dizzy.

Or well, dizzier than just the revelation that Merlin hides the body of a Greek God underneath his clothes and Harry really much want to lick every last inch of it. Though to be fair, the whole licking deal is kind of his thing, so no real surprise here.

“Are you okay?”

He nods and tries to take a step closer but trips on his own foot instead. Which would be plenty embarrassing all on its own, so of course his bad luck doesn’t end there and he can’t catch himself in time and falls on the ground, banging his head on the coffee table on the way down.

He must blackout for a second there, because the next thing he knows, Merlin is kneeling in front of him, looking a bit freaked out. He’s got one of his hand pressed against his forehead, but Harry can feel it slipping on his wet skin. The coppery smell in the air leaves no mystery as to why his skin is wet.

He’s very much out of it, because it takes him way too long to realise Merlin is speaking frantically on the phone to someone and even then, the only thought that crosses his mind is that he’s totally blown his chance with the man now. There won’t be another date and he’ll never get to get close and personal with that six pack.

At least Merlin is gentleman enough to wait for the ambulance with him and even hold his hand on the ride to the hospital when he’s allowed to climb in by the paramedic.

It’s just a shame that Harry can’t really appreciate the gesture at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

“A pint of Guinness please Jack.”

Jack is still busy stocking the bar for the day when Harry orders, so he doesn’t actually sees him until he turns around with an empty glass in hand. But as soon as he does, he bypasses the taps and bends down to the fridge at his feet instead and grabs a coke.

“Oh come on Jack.”

It’s actually hilarious that Harry is attempting to use puppy eyes on him right now and for his trouble, Jack puts a bright pink cocktail umbrella in his glass as consolation. “Sorry pal, I ain’t serving you alcohol when you’ve got a  _bandage_  around the head. It’s the coke or you can find another pub that’ll let you in before actual opening time.”

Harry predictably grumbles a bit, but stays seated at his stool and accept the glass without any more fuss.

Sure the man’s not an idiot and he’s probably allowed alcohol if he came around, but Jack’s not taking any chances. Head injuries are tricky things and since he doesn’t know the details of what exactly happened to Harry, he’d rather not live with causing his death by accident.

“So… How does the other guy look like?”

He waves at Harry’s head then starts making sure all the glasses are dry and spotless.

“Like a Greek god.” He says it wistfully, his eyes lost into the distance and Jack might be a bit worried.

“Ooookay… do you have that thing where you can’t say the words you actually mean?”

“No Jack, I don’t have aphasia.” He looks confused by the question, but whatever he reads on Jack’s expression makes him smile sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s… not a long story but it’s what I believe you would call a ‘Harry story’.”

That makes him snort in preemptive amusement. Harry’s a great man and an even more wonderful friend, but he always get caught in the most ridiculous situations.

“Alright,” he puts the glass and towel back down on the counter, giving Harry his entire focus, “tell uncle Whiskey everything.”

It earns him a glare, but Harry isn’t fooling him. If he came here, it’s because he wants to talk and even if Jack will undoubtedly laugh, he’ll let him wallow in misery like the drama queen he is for a while instead of cheering him up like their other friends.

“I told you about Merlin right?” He doesn’t dignify the question with an answer because of course Harry told him about Merlin. His friend has been pining after accountant since he started working for the tailor shop about a year ago. He’s never seen the man himself, but he’s sure that he could pick him out of a crowd because Harry simply cannot stop waxing poetic about him. “So yeah, last month we started dating-”

“Hey! Congrats man!” He reacts before he notices just how heartbroken Harry looks and shit, that probably wasn’t the right thing to say.

“Yes, well, it was great for the time it lasted.”

“What happened?”

Obviously it related to Harry’s head injury and Jack has to reign in the impulse to text Ginger and ask him for Merlin’s address now so he can go fuck him up. Harry is perfectly capable of defending himself and he doubted he would say Merlin’s name with such longing and fondness still if he was the one that hurt him.

“We just had the sixth date-” Harry doesn’t pause there to explain because Jack has known him long enough to know exactly what it means. The two men had been on their way to fuck when whatever happened happened. “-and we were in my living room and we were getting naked and it was the first time I saw his chest and I didn’t know he was  _so fucking ripped_. Jack, Jack, I’m talking six pack here, and pecs, and arms that could probably lift me as if I weighed nothing! And then… then I bloody tripped on my own foot, bang my head open on the coffee table and he had to ride with me in the ambulance because I needed like four stitches.”

“Ouch, that’s rough buddy.”

“You can say that again.” Harry is playing mournfully with the little umbrella now, not even having taken a sip from his glass since the beginning. “And now he probably won’t ever call me back.”

“Harry, you work with him, it’s not like he can avoid you.” Not that he thinks Merlin actually would. He’s never met him sure, but the man had known Harry for about a year before starting to date him. Sure that was kind of an embarrassing end to that particular date, but it’s also such a  _Harry_  thing to have happened. It shouldn’t scare away anyone who is really interested in him.

“That’s even worse Jack. We can’t avoid each other and now I’ll have to watch him awkwardly pretend nothing ever happened and… I  _really_  liked him Jack. He was nice and funny and sweet.”

Before he can comfort him any further, the door opens and a bald man steps in, his eyes zeroing on Harry’s slouched back within seconds.

Yep, he can definitely recognize Merlin just by Harry’s description. Though he would never have suspected from how he dressed that he was in good shape. He looks like the typical bookworm.

“Harry! I’ve been looking for you all day. I had to bribe Ginger with coffee so she would tell me where to find you.” Jack can’t stop a smirk from curling on his lips. That’s just like Ginger, making sure someone is worthy of being told about Harry’s hiding hole and simultaneously getting something out of it. He loves that woman. “What are you drinking?!”

He would feel threatened by the dark look Merlin turns to him, but he’s got nothing on Ginger.

“Calm down buddy, it’s coke. I refused to serve your boyfriend alcohol.”

It’s funny to watch them both splutter and squirm over his choice of words and he would stay, but he does have to finish opening before any real customers get in.

“Alright, here’s what is going to happen, because I have a strict policy of no mutual pining in my establishment. I’ll go look for the orange juice in the backroom and when I come back you’ll both have cleared the air. Harry will have apologized for being the big klutz that he is and warn you something like this will probably happen ten times a week. Merlin, I don’t know you, but if Ginger sent you, then it means you did not come here to break up with Harry. I assume it’s to apologize for ruining your last date and if you’re truly Harry’s type, to try and at least salvage your friendship because you think Harry won’t ever want to go back on a date again. I’m letting you in a little secret: he’ll go on as many date as you’ll ask him. So now that the air is cleared, I’ll go to the backroom and I want you snogging when I come back.”

When he comes back five minutes later, they’re not snogging, but he’ll let it slide this time because Merlin is now seated at Harry’s side and they’re holding hands on the counter.

Seeing them flushed with shy happiness is way better than seeing them lick each other tonsils anyway.


End file.
